Intrigues à la Cours
by Heilig-San
Summary: Hannah Rosalinda Potter, princesse Gryffondor, avait dix huit ans lorsqu'elle fit le trajet jusqu'à la principauté de Serpentard afin d'être officiellement fiancée puis mariée à l'héritier du trône, Drago Malfoy, Marquis Blackmore et héritier désigné du trône après l'abdication de son oncle. FEM!Harry x Drago.


**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction Harry Potter.**

 **Ce sera une FEM!Harry x Drago, donc si ce n'est pas votre style de lecture, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin.**

 **Cette fiction sera la remplaçante de mon histoire Harry Potter et le conseil des anciens, qui va finir dans quelques jours une fois le dernier chapitre posté. Donc si il y a des lecteurs de HPCDA passant par là, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **XOXO.**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Dans sa chambre de jeune fille, la jeune femme était assise devant sa coiffeuse, passant lentement la brosse sertie de perles dans sa cascade de cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, ou une nuit sans lune ni étoiles. C'était la dernière nuit qu'elle allait passer dans sa maison familiale. Elle observait son reflet pendant qu'elle se coiffait : son teint pâle lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine, ses lèvres légèrement rosées étaient mordillées par intermittence, seul signe extérieur de son angoisse. Ou plutôt de sa fébrilité. Elle avait passé le stade de l'angoisse des années plus tôt quand ses parents l'avaient convoqué dans le petit salon pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait été fiancée avec l'héritier du trône de la principauté voisine.

Soupirant, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres qui laissaient la lune illuminer sa chambre. Cette dernière était située à l'arrière du château, donnant sur l'immense parc. De sa position elle pouvait voir le pavillon d'été où elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance. Cela avait l'air si loin maintenant, dire qu'elle avait fêté son anniversaire six mois plus tôt. Elle avait eu dix-huit ans, l'âge où les jeunes femmes du Royaume de Poudlard étaient considérées adultes. Un âge plus jeune que les hommes, qui eux obtenaient leur majorité à l'âge de vingt ans.

Plus loin à l'horizon, elle pouvait apercevoir les reflets de la lune sur la rivière qui avait donnée son nom au domaine, la rivière Peverell. Les grands arbres qui longeaient l'orée du parc ne permettaient pas de reconnaitre grand-chose, dû à l'obscurité. Mais de mémoire, elle savait que sur la gauche, hors de son champ de vue il y avait les écuries, tandis que sur la droite des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur sa table de chevet, elle soupira. Il se faisait très tard, et elle devait être debout dans cinq heures, prête à prendre la voiture pour son périple hors de la principauté de Gryffondor et en direction de Serpentard. Le voyage allait prendre quelques jours car ils devaient traverser les terres princières de Serdaigle qui se situait entre les deux principautés. La quatrième principauté complétant le royaume était celle de Poufsouffle.

Le Royaume de Poudlard avait été créée mille ans plus tôt lorsque les familles Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient signé un pacte de non agression et de défense mutuelle en cas d'attaques extérieures. Chaque principauté était indépendante dans son fonctionnement, cependant, elles étaient toutes sous la gérance des gardiens du pacte qui étaient élus à vie et étaient en charge de maintenir la cohésion et la paix dans le royaume. Il y a avait quatre représentants, chacun provenant d'une des quatre principautés : Thomas Jedusor pour Serpentard, Callum McGonagall pour Gryffondor, Luhan Chang pour Serdaigle et Selena Tonks pour Poufsouffle. Les gardiens étaient les personnes vers qui se tourner en cas de conflit menaçant le pacte. Ils siégeaient chaque trimestre au château de Poudlard mais pouvaient être réunis en cas de force majeure hors ce rendez-vous. En dehors de cela, ils n'intervenaient absolument pas dans les principautés en usant de leur titre.

Chaque principauté était sous le pouvoir d'une ou plusieurs familles, dépendant des règles de succession.

Poufsouffle était sous la gérance de la famille Tonks depuis que le dernier monarque Poufsouffle était mort sans descendants direct. Serdaigle était toujours dirigé par la famille du même nom, cela étant dû au fait que selon la loi, tout prince ou princesse devait prendre le patronyme de la principauté et la succession se faisant indépendamment du sexe de l'héritier en ligne pour le trône. Gryffondor était sous le joug des Potter depuis plus de trois cents ans, suivant la chute du régime Weasley. Quant à Serpentard, les Black étaient au pouvoir en ce moment, mais le prince héritier désigné, et accessoirement son fiancé, était un Malfoy.

Un léger coup à la porte de sa chambre la fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Se retournant vers l'origine du bruit, elle avança doucement, l'épais tapis étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte à son grand frère.

« Je savais que tu ne dormirais pas si tôt, » dit-il avec un sourire, entrant dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit sur le bord, tapotant la place à côté de lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle accepta son invitation et posa sa tête contre son épaule une fois installée.

« J'ai peur » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais » dit-il simplement.

« Que va-t-il se passer si je suis absolument malheureuse là bas ? »

« Alors je viendrais te chercher, peu importe les contrats passés entre nos deux familles. J'épouserais Drago moi-même s'il le faut ! » la rassura-t-il.

Elle se mit à rigoler silencieusement afin de ne pas éveiller la maisonnée « Je ne pense pas que Ginevra accepte de te partager, mon cher frère » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ah oui. Il y a ce détail de ma femme. Il va falloir passer au plan B alors » dit-il sérieusement.

« Et quel est le plan B ? »

« Demander à oncle Sirius de t'enlever. Il sera stationné à Serpentard pour les cinq prochaines années au moins. »

« Et je trouve toujours ça particulièrement suspicieux que, comme par pur hasard, l'année de mes fiançailles il se fasse muter à Serpentard alors qu'on sait tous qu'il n'aime vraiment pas son pays natal. »

« Ma chère sœur, serais tu entrain de sous entendre que notre cher parrain ait pu décider de retourner à la Cours juste pour garder un œil sur toi ? Je suis choqué que tu puisses lui prêter de telles intentions, vraiment ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, le pauvre homme n'est pas assez malin pour ça. Tante Amélia y est sûrement pour quelque chose. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, laissant les deux frères et sœur plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Mais tu sais, » reprit son frère « tu ne seras pas vraiment toute seule là bas. On y a de la famille et on a des liens avec la famille royale. En plus Drago n'est pas mauvais, vous vous connaissez déjà après tout. »

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'avais onze ans et il en avait quinze. Je préparais mon entrée à l'école royale et lui à l'académie militaire. On n'avait pas vraiment de choses en commun à cette époque… » protesta-t-elle.

« Je croyais que vous entreteniez une correspondance depuis tes seize ans ? » interrogea son frère.

« Oui mais elles sont très impersonnelles. Quelques lignes à peine pour raconter nos journées et des formules de politesse vides de réels sentiments. J'ai beau savoir qui il est, je ne le connais pas vraiment. La même chose peut être dite pour lui : on ne sait rien de nos attentes personnelles dans cette union... » dit-elle, avec une pointe de ressentiment.

« Tu leur en veux toujours ? » demanda son frère tout doucement.

« Je pensais être passée au dessus mais parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amère. Surtout quand je vois toutes mes amies rencontrer des gens et tomber amoureuses. Je vois leurs yeux qui brillent, leurs sourires, les demandes en mariage…J'ai été privée de ça par nos parents, et bien que je comprenne mes devoirs en tant que princesse, j'aurais aimé avoir le choix de l'homme avec qui j'allais être amenée à passer le reste de ma vie. »

« Je suis désolé, Hannah. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aider » dit doucement son frère.

« Je sais mais ne te préoccupes pas trop pour moi. Je suis Hannah Rosalinda Potter, princesse Gryffondor et Marquise Peverell, et toi, mon cher Charlus William Potter, prince héritier Gryffondor, Duc de Hogsmead. Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui pourra nous faire peur au point de nous briser. Tout ira bien. » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Okay. »

« Okay. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre eux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que Charlus ne se leva. Il lui baisa le front « Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir un peu Harry, demain sera là bien vite et tu as un long voyage qui t'attend. »

« Merci d'être venu. Je t'aime tu sais, Charlie. »

« Je t'aime aussi petite fleur. Maintenant repose toi. »

Sur un dernier geste de la main, il sorti de sa chambre, refermant la porte aussi silencieusement que possible derrière lui.

Hannah se releva pour enlever son peignoir puis se glissa sous ses couvertures, se tournant vers les fenêtres. Elle observa lune jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme aux aurores.

Le réveil au petit matin fut brutal. Avec moins de quatre heures de sommeil au compteur, la princesse eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit lorsque la femme de chambre vint la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse aller prendre un bain et se préparer au départ. Elle avait à peine deux heures pour se préparer, manger et vérifier que tout était prêt pour son départ et que toutes les affaires qu'elle voulait avoir avec elle soient bien prêtes à être livrées au château Serpentard dans les semaines qui allaient suivre son installation. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle préparait son départ mais soudainement elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié un certains nombre de choses. Elle pouvait sentir la panique monter, le départ approchant à grand pas.

Une fois son bain pris, elle vêtu sa tenue de voyage et rejoignit sa famille dans le petit salon pour le petit déjeuner. Son père, James, était déjà attablé avec son frère et sa belle sœur, Ginevra. Cette dernière lui sourit quand elle remarqua son entrée. Hannah fit le tour de la table pour lui faire une bise sur la joue, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère et fit la bise à son père.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin, ma chérie ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Fatiguée mais je pourrais dormir dans la voiture de toute façon, j'ai cinq jours de trajets qui m'attendent après tout ».

« Tout est près ? »

« Je pense. De toutes façon si j'oublie quelque chose je pourrais toujours demander à ce que l'on me l'envoi. »

Son père hocha simplement la tête et retourna à son assiette. La relation entre elle et lui s'était rafraîchie dernièrement, la date de son départ approchant. Se tournant vers sa belle sœur, elle lui sourit « Et comment va la future héritière aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny poussa un soupire de fatigue et posa sa min sur mon ventre rebondit « Elle va très bien je suppose, si je dois prendre en compte tous les coups de pieds qu'elle me donne depuis ce matin. »

« Mon fils sera un jeune homme plein de vigueur » intervint Charlus.

« Ma _nièce_ sera une force de la nature, je suis tout à fait d'accord » corrigea Hannah, son frère lui lançant un regard mauvais, faisant rire sa femme.

« Vous êtes incorrigibles » leur dit-elle avec un gentil sourire. Hannah haussa simplement les épaules et attaqua son plat. Plus elle mangeait et plus elle se rendait compte de l'étendue de sa faim. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'appétit ces derniers jours, l'anxiété montant petit à petit et son départ prochain la préoccupant plus qu'autre chose.

« Harry », la voix de son père la sortit de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'était levé et se tenait près d'elle. « Marches avec moi », il dit, un léger sourire aux lèvres et lui offrant son bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au tour d'elle, son frère hocha légèrement de la tête et sa belle-sœur lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr, papa » elle répondit finalement, lui rendant son sourire.

Elle s'essuya la bouche et reposa sa serviette sur la table. Elle se leva ensuite, et pris le bras qui lui était offert. Silencieusement, son père la dirigea vers les jardins, sur le chemin menant au pavillon. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le prince ne prenne la parole.

« Je sais que tu trouves tout ceci injuste, » commença-t-il, « et j'aimerais pouvoir te donner un raisonnement autre que le devoir mais je ne peux pas. Faire partie de la famille royale signifie bénéficier de nombreux privilèges mais aussi d'avoir des devoirs plus importants et d'avoir à faire quelques sacrifices. La famille royale appartient à la terre qu'elle dirige et doit toujours placer son intérêt avant tout. Je ne vais pas te faire une leçon là-dessus, tu sais déjà tout ça mai je voulais repositionner le débat. Tu es ma fille, et je t'aime. En tant que prince, j'ai cherché à renforcer les liens que nous entretenons avec nos voisins mais en tant que père, je me suis assuré que l'union pour laquelle je signais ne te porterait pas préjudice. Je veux que tu saches que jamais je n'aurais accepté la proposition de Lucius si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur la vie que tu mènerais à la cours de Serpentard. Narcissa est une bonne amie de ta mère, tu la connais très bien. Elle prendra soin de toi. Lucius peut paraître froid et distant mais c'est une personne en qui j'ai toute confiance. Quand au jeune Drago, je n'ai entendu que de bonnes choses à son sujet. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu vivras un conte de fée, Harry, mais je peux t'assurer que le Styx gèlera avant que je ne te laisse subir une vie de misère. »

Des larmes silencieuses creusaient leur chemin sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle baissa la tête, par pudeur, mais son père la lui releva et les effaça avec ses pouces puis lui baisa le front.

« Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi, Harry ? » il demanda ensuite. La boule à la gorge et ne pouvant parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. « Aies l'esprit ouvert et ne te braque pas avant même d'être arrivée à Serpentard. ».

La jeune femme hocha de nouveau la tête et se jeta en sanglotant dans les bras de son père.

« Tout ira bien ma petite rose, les Malfoy ont tout intérêt à ce que les choses se passent bien. Et si vraiment la situation devient intenable pour toi, alors nous briserons le contrat » il ajouta tout doucement.

« Père ! » s'exclama la jeune femme choquée. « Annuler un contrat de mariage aussi important serait un suicide social. Je suis peut-être amère en ce moment mais au fond de moi je savais déjà quel destin m'attendait. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réservera mais, Godric m'est témoin, je ferais honneur à mon nom et à mon rang. Jamais il ne sera dit que les Potter ne sont pas des personnes dignes de confiance ! » assena-t-elle, dans une succession rapide et furieuse de paroles, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « J'ai arrêté de vous en vouloir il y a des mois de cela maintenant, mais me raccrocher à ce sentiment de colère était le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas penser à mon anxiété sur ce qui m'attend là-bas… »

« Nous l'avions très bien compris ta mère et moi, c'est pour cela qu'on acceptait tes reproches silencieux. Tu avais le droit de nous utiliser comme distraction, c'est une tâche importante qui t'a été incombée et tu es encore si jeune ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de te laisser partir et pourtant ça me brise le cœur de penser que dès ce soir tu ne seras plus sur le domaine avec nous. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver, j'avais plus de temps pour m'y faire et pourtant… »

« C'est difficile pour nous tous, » le rassura la jeune femme. « Regardes, je n'ai même plus la force d'être en colère en te voyant si triste. Je ne vais pas à la potence non plus ! » blagua-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre de cela ? Parce que à en juger par ton humeur ces dernières semaines… » commença son père, un sourire au visage. Hannah lui lança un regard se voulant fusillant mais le sourire sur ses lèvres contredisait son comportement.

« Au moins tu ne vas pas effectuer le voyage toute seule, je suis rassuré que Padma t'accompagne. Et il y aura une ou deux surprises t'attendant là bas » dit son père d'un air malicieux.

« Surprises ? »

« Hm hm. Je pense que tu apprécieras. Maintenant, tu devrais aller dans ta chambre. Ta mère voulait avoir un moment avec toi avant ton départ. »

« Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me faire pleurer encore plus que je n'avais déjà prévu c'est ça ? » dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant.

« Nous ne sommes pas si diaboliques voyons. Ouste maintenant, on sera tous dans l'entrée quand tu en auras fini avec Lily. »

Il lui fit un dernier baiser sur la joue puis la dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Hannah traversa le petit salon puis déboucha sur le hall d'entrée. Elle emprunta l'escalier massif faisant face à l'entrée principale et une fois arrivée en haut, tour sur sa droite vers l'aile privée du manoir. Sa chambre était la deuxième sur la gauche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. L'antichambre était vide, ses valises ayant été emportées plus tôt. Elle traversa la petite pièce et débarqua dans sa chambre. Avec les lumières du soleil, les murs couleur azur ressortaient drastiquement, les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans les nombreux miroirs décorant la pièce. Sur son lit king size, se tenait assise sa mère, sa poupée d'enfant dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer, elle posa la poupée et, dans un geste similaire à celui de son frère la veille, l'invita à s'assoir près d'elle. Hannah rejoignit sa mère sur son lit et tenta de lui sourire. Sa mère se contenta de la regarder fixement, comme si elle cherchait à imprimer dans son esprit l'image de sa fille aînée.

« Tu avais à peine huit ans lorsque Narcissa m'a approché de façon officieuse pour me parler d'une éventuelle union de nos deux familles par le mariage. Bien qu'elle soit une amie chère et que nous ayons de bonnes relations avec les Malfoy, j'étais hésitante. Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille après tout, avions-nous le droit de te priver des joies de tomber amoureuse comme toutes les autres jeunes filles ? Nous avions déjà un héritier, un mariage arrangé n'était pas une nécessité… » Lily détourna les yeux de sa fille et se leva. Elle fit les cent pas pendant un moment puis se retourna vers Hannah et repris. « Mais ensuite, j'en ai discuté avec ton père et l'idée à fait son chemin. On a longuement pesé le pour et le contre entre nous, puis avec Lucius et Narcissa et finalement on s'est dit que cela pourrait être une bonne idée pour solidifier les liens qui nous unissent. Et c'était bien avant que Drago ne soit désigné prince héritier de Serpentard. Imagine notre surprise, nous qui pensions que tu marierais un bon parti, voilà que tu étais promise au futur souverain. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on avait en tête pour toi et j'ai beaucoup douté. Être souveraine, c'est une pression inimaginable. L'accord a été mis en suspend pendant quelques années, je voulais voir comment vous alliez tous les deux évoluer, Drago et toi. Et je t'ai vu te transformer en superbe jeune fille pleine de convictions, forte et intelligente, alors j'ai donné le feu vert. Tu feras une excellente princesse consort, ma petite Rose. Une princesse dont on parlera dans les années à venir, je n'en doute aucunement. Je suis navrée de t'avoir privée de certaines choses, mais en tant que mère et souveraine, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fais ce choix. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, brisé seulement par le gazouillis des oiseaux dans le parc.

« Le moment où j'ai vraiment réalisé ce que ça voulait dire être promise à quelqu'un a été pendant le bal des débutantes », dit Hannah, regardant à son tour sa mère dans les yeux. «être fiancée était complètement abstrait pour moi, mais lorsque pendant le bal aucun garçon ne m'a approché ou alors que ce qui le faisaient restaient extrêmement polis et distants, j'ai compris le poids de ce mot. J'ai été horriblement jalouse de mes amies qui avaient des prétendants et un carnet de bal bien rempli avec des personnes autres que de vieux hommes cherchant la compagnie d'une jeune femme pour se distraire à une soirée qui n'était pas faite pour eux. Je me suis sentie horriblement seule et malheureuse cette soirée là. J'avais attendu mon bal de débutante pendant si longtemps et voilà que je ne pouvais même pas en profiter. J'ai éprouvé une rancœur immense pour toi et papa ce jour là. Mais ensuite je m'y suis fais. J'ai accepté ma situation. Je n'ai peut-être pas décidé mon époux mais moi seule déciderais de mon mariage. Et je comprends, maman. Tu as pris la décision qui te semblait la meilleure pour la principauté et pour moi. Je serais peut-être amenée à faire ce même choix dans le futur. Je ne vous en veux plus, à papa et toi », elle finit avec un sourire. Remarquant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur le visage de sa mère elle se leva, se rapprocha d'elle, effaça ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, sans parler, s'imprégnant simplement l'une de l'autre.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, ma chérie » murmura Lily.

« Vous allez tous me manquer très fort aussi, maman. Mais ça ira, je ne serais pas toute seule. »

Leur étreinte fut interrompue lorsqu'une fillette fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, en se jetant dans les jambes de la jeune femme.

« Victoria, il est très tôt, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? » demanda Hannah, se baissant pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Je voulais te voir avant que tu t'en ailles » dit cette dernière.

« Oh trésor, je serais venue te faire un grand câlin avant de m'en aller, tu sais. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever en avance » la rassura sa grande sœur.

« Je voulais passer du temps avec toi… »

« Bien sûr. Tu veux bien m'aider à me coiffer ? Tu pourras me brosser les cheveux » proposa-t-elle en souriant.

La jeune Victoria accepta avec empressement et traina sa sœur près de la coiffeuse pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Lily s'éclipsa silencieusement de la chambre, laissant les deux filles toutes seules.

Deux heures plus tard, Hannah se tenait devant le perron du manoir, sa famille et une partie du personnel l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle pris du temps pour faire ses adieux à tout le monde, particulièrement à son frère et sa sœur, puis sans un regard en arrière elle monta dans la voiture, sa compagne Poppy s'asseyant près d'elle. Elle parvint, par elle ne sait quel miracle, à ne verser aucune des larmes menaçant de tomber au bord de ses yeux.

Le voyage dura quatre jours, plusieurs et quelques arrêts en chemin pour les nuits. La nuit du quatrième jour, elle passa les portes menant au manoir Malfoy. Plus la voiture approchait, plus son cœur s'emballait. Poppy lui prit la main et la serra très for en encouragement. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa enfin et que la portière s'ouvrit, elle inspira un grand coup avant de sortir de l'habitacle et de lever les yeux vers la bâtisse. Son regard fut directement happé par un océan d'argent appartenant à un jeune homme blond platine qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir.

Il était temps de faire face à la musique.


End file.
